team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Umizoomi Spies VS. The Umi-Clones (Part 1)
This is part 1 of the episode where Team Umizoomi takes on The Umi-Clones The Birth of The Umi-Clones The Troublemakers zpaiy have finished some big machine connected to 4 empty container) Little Trouble: Ha-ha! We did it, old chap! We finished the machine that can make our secret trouble! Wait a minute. What does this machine do, and what’s the secret trouble? Little Trouble: I’ll explain, but first, did you get what I told you to get? Big Trouble: Yep! I got the DNA-thingies from Team Umizoomi. (He pulls out some things) I got hair pieces from both Milli and Geo. Little Trouble: Excellent. Big Trouble: A straw that Bot used. Little Trouble: That’s good. Big Trouble: And some oil from UmiCar. >Little Trouble: Why that’s just— What!? Oil!? Oh! That’s just absolutely disgusting! And how did you get it!? Big Trouble: You don’t wanna know… Little Trouble: Fine, whatever. Anyways, with the DNA samples you got— Big Trouble: I have no idea what DNA is. Little Trouble: Ugh! It’s the things that makes everyone the way they are, like hair and hand prints. Big Trouble: Oh, yeah. I forgot… Little Trouble: As I was saying, the DNA samples will help the machine make something that will have Team Umizoomi stop messing up our troublesome plans. yeah (He smiles evilly) Big Trouble: What’s that? Little Trouble: Their clones! You know what a clone is, right? (Big Trouble shakes his head) Oh! A clone is a copy of something or someone, but it always requires DNA. We will make clones of Team Umizoomi and have them help us cause trouble.yeah plans Big Trouble: That plan has so much trouble in it, even Team Umizoomi won’t stop it.i know Little Trouble: That’s the point! Now let’s do it. I’ll do the hair, you do the straw and the… oil. *Shudders in disgust* The Troublemakers zpaiy walk up to the machine. Little Trouble places the red hairs in first container and the blue hairs in the second container. Big Trouble places the straw in the third container and pours the oil in the last container. The 4 containers close up.) Little Trouble: It’s time to make our Umi-Clones. *Laughs* He pulls a switch) (The machine powers up) (It whirls, shivers, and shakes) (It stops) (The 4 containers open up and release some steam) (The containers each have a silhouette inside) (The silhouettes step out and reveal to be the newly-born Umi-Clones) Big Trouble: We did it, buddy! We made the Umi-Clones. (Little Trouble looks at the Umi-Clones) Little Trouble: But they don’t look exactly like Team Umizoomi. (The Milli Clone is wearing a purple dress with a lily pattern instead of a pink dress with a daisy pattern like Milli’s) (The Geo Clone has a red outfit instead of a blue outfit like Geo’s) (The Bot Clone has a blue body with green lips instead of a green body with blue lips like Bot) (The UmiCar Clone has purple eyes instead of orange eyes like UmiCar’s) Big Trouble: At least we’ll be able to tell them apart. Little Trouble: That’s true. (He talks to the Umi-Clones) Welcome to our humble group of Troublemakersand zapiy humble (As he says each of the clones’ names, the screen shows each of the clones) Lilly, Star, Rob, and CopyCar. (Lilly tilts her head) Lilly: Did you guys make us? Little Trouble: Of course, and we need your help. Rob: Well, if you made us… Star: We’ll do anything to help you guys! Little Trouble: Excellent. We need you help us get rid of the ones who you were copied from, who we really do not like at all, Team Umizoomi. (The Umi-Clones nod and have evil looks on their faces) (He turns around to Big Trouble) Just wait, old chap. Tomorrow, Team Umizoomi will never get in the way of our troublesome ways again. Big Trouble: *Laughs* I can’t wait! (The screen fades) Picnic Suprise (The screen, in a moment, then shows the Umi City Park) (The real Team Umizoomi is having a small picnic lunch) (Milli bites into a sandwich, Geo peels a banana, and Bot is drinking a drink with a straw) Bot: Ahhh... That’s good. (Geo chomps on his banana) (They look at the screen) (Milli swallows her food) Milli: Hi, we’re Team Umizoomi, and were having a picnic. (Geo takes another bite in his banana) Bot: It’s been really peaceful in Umi City for a couple of days. (Geo finishes the banana and places the peel on his plate) (Milli continues eating her sandwich) Geo: Yeah, we haven’t see the Troublemakers for a while. We don’t know what happened, but we find it nice to have free-time. Bot: Yeah, it feels good to just relax without any work to do. (Milli swallows the last part of her sandwich) Milli: What about you, do you like free-time? Umirific! (Bot reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out a pie) Bot: Okay, it’s time for dessert. Geo: Blueberry pie! My favorite. Milli: I can’t wait! (Suddenly a blue ray zaps the pie) (The pie floats in the center of the picnic) Team Umizoomi: Huh?! Bot: What’s happening? Milli: I don’t know? (The pie shakes and explodes the blueberry goo all over them) Team Umizoomi: AAAH!! (The three and their picnic are all covered in blueberry goo) Milli: Ew! What a sticky mess! Bot: Gooey Gigabytes! (Geo tastes some of the blueberry goo) Geo: Mmmm! It’s still really yummy. Bot: Oh, Geo… Milli: Uh, Bot, can you clean us? Bot: I’m on it! (His antenna turns into a shower nozzle) Robo-Shower, activate! (The water showers off all the goo off all three of them) Milli: That’s much better. (The three hear laughter, but they think the laughs sound just like them) (They turn around and see the Umi-Clones) Milli: Hey, do they look like… us? Bot: Well, if you don’t count the colors, they actually do. Geo calls out to the Umi-Clones) Geo: Hey, who are you guys? (The Umi-Clones walk closer to Team Umizoomi) Star: You ask who we are, right? (Geo nods nervously) Star: Well, we are… (Lilly, Star, Rob jump up) Umi-Clones: The Umi-Clones! Geo: *Whispers* What’s a "clone?" Bot: *Whispers* That’s a copy of something or someone. *Normal tone* What a minute! Are you guys ‘our’ clones? Rob: That’s right. Lilly: I’m Lilly. Star: I’m Star. Rob: I’m Rob. Star: And he’s CopyCar. CopyCar: *Honks* CopyCar! Geo: Were you ones who ruined our dessert? (Team Umizoomi hears Little Trouble) Little Trouble: Of course they did. (The trio turns around and see the Troublemakers nearby) (Team Umizoomi gets really angry) Milli: It’s the Troublemakers. Big Trouble: Long time, no see, Team Umizoomi! Little Trouble: Excellent work, Umi-Clones. Big Trouble: *Laughs* Yeah, that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen. Lilly: *Curtseys* Why, thank you. Geo: SO this is why we didn’t see you two, guys for a while. You made clones of us. Milli: But they don’t really look like us, if you include color. Little Trouble: At least we can tell them apart from you guys. Bot: I believe that part was obvious to us. You two are not really bright at all. (Milli and Geo nod their heads) (The Umi-Clones get really angry) Rob: *Angrily* “Not bright!?” Lilly: *Angrily* No one makes fun of Little Trouble or Big Trouble! Star: *Angrily* Not while were here! Bot: Uh, oh. Milli: We gotta get out of here, now! Geo: I’m on it! (He pulls out his Umi-Phone and dials numbers quickly) Calling UmiCar! Calling UmiCar! Hurry and get us, quick! (UmiCar appears) UmiCar: UmiCar. (He looks around in confusion) Milli: UmiCar, those are the Umi-Clones. Geo: We’ll explain later! We have to get out of here! UmiCar: *Honks* (They all hop in and UmiCar drives off fast) Rob: *Calls out* Hey! Come back here! Lilly: Argh! We can’t let them get away. Star: CopyCar! (CopyCar drives over to them) CopyCar: *Whirls* (Lilly, Star, and Rob hop in him and he drives after Team Umizoomi) Little Trouble: I told you that this was going to be fun. Big Trouble: Can we go take some food? I’m starving. Little Trouble: Good idea. I’m getting hungry myself. (They both walk off somewhere) The Super Umizoomi Spies Are Back (The team is hiding in an alley and CopyCar zooms right past it) (Bot notices them drive pass) Bot: *Whew* *Whispers* We lost them, at least for now. Milli: *Whispers* Yikes! The Umi-Clones are really tough. Geo: *Whispers* Yeah, and there are nothing but trouble just like those Troublemakers. Bot: We have to stop them, but how? (The team starts to think) (Bot checks the alley entrance) Milli: What are you doing, Bot? Bot: I’m just making sure those Umi-Clones are not spying on us. (Geo gets an idea) Geo: *Normal tone* Spies! That’s it! We need to be the Super Umizoomi Spies. Remember, the time when those Troublemakers stole all the snacks from Umi City Cinemas? Bot: *Normal tone* How could we forget! That day was so much fun. Milli: *Normal tone* Yeah, and that idea is umirific! Geo: Really? Bot: Of course. (Milli realizes something) Milli: But how can we be spies if we don’t have spy gear? UmiCar: *whirls* Geo: UmiCar has an idea. (A container with two openings appears from his trunk) Bot: Whoa! That’s the Umi-Transformer. We use it to transform into anything we need to be for a mission. Milli: Great idea, UmiCar. UmiCar: *Honks* Geo: C’mon, team! It’s time to transform! (He hops through the entrance of the Umi-Transformer) (A blue light flashes) (He hops out of the exit) (He’s wearing a spy suit) (He puts on Super Spy Sunglasses) Cool! (Milli hops through the entrance of the Umi-Transformer) (A pink light flashes) (She hops out of the exit) (She’s wearing a spy dress and has one ponytail) (She puts on her Super Spy Ring) Milli: Umirific! (Bot hops through the entrance of the Umi-Transformer) (A green light flashes) (He hops out of the exit) (He’s wearing a spy suit) (He shows off his Super Spy Watch) Bot: Stylish! (The Umi-Transformer returns in UmiCar’s trunk) Milli: Hey, guys, you know what this means? Geo: Yeah! (Bot scratches his head) Bot: What? Milli: This means we are… (Bot realizes what she means) Team Umizoomi (Super Umizoomi Spies): The Super Umizoomi Spies! (They look at the screen) Bot: Now that we’re suited up, we are ready to stop the Umi-Clones. Milli: But we need your help. Will you be a super spy and help us stop those Umi-Clones? Alright! Geo: Super Umizoomi Spies… Super Umizoomi Spies: It’s time for action! Chorus: Umi-zoomi Team Umi-zoomi Umi-zoomi Team Umi-zoomi Ah-ah-ah Milli:'' Milli!'' Chorus: Ah-ah-ah Geo: Geo! Chorus: Ah-ah-ah Bot: Bot! Milli: Let’s go, spies! (They hop in UmiCar) Bot: Seatbelts, on. (They put on their seatbelts) Super Umizoomi Spies: Umizoomi! UmiCar: *whirls* (He drives off in the direction the Umi-Clones went) "Flour" Power (The team soon finds the Umi-Clones up ahead) Geo: Look! The Umi-Clones are up ahead. (The screen shows the Umi-Clones looking around) Lilly: I don’t see Team… uh, “Looney Toonies” or whatever they call themselves anywhere. (Star looks behind) Star: Uh oh. Those guys are behind us, and they’re now Super Spies. Rob: Doinks-A-Yoinks! What do we do? (Lilly smiles mischievously) Lilly: Hey, guys, I have a plan. Star: What’s that? (Lilly starts whispering) (The screen reverts back to the Super Umizoomi Spies) Milli: Uh, guys, I have a bad feeling about what they’re thinking now. Geo: Me two. Bot: Me three. UmiCar: *whirls fearfully* Milli: UmiCar’s worried too. (The screen reverts back to the Umi-Clones) (Lilly stops whispering and the three do high fives) Rob: Star, you know what to do. Star: Yep, it’s time to use my… (He pulls out a…) Trouble-Dee-Trouble-Dee Trouble Ray Dump those bags of flour! (A blue ray zaps a bunch of flour bags and they fall down) Geo: Is Star holding a Trouble Ray?! (The bags of flour fall around, but not on, Super Umizoomi Spies) (The flour dust blocks the spies’ vision) Bot: Wireless-Whiteouts! I can’t see! Geo: Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Flour makes me snee- A-a-a-achoo! …sneeze… Achoo! (The flour dust clears up and the Super Umizoomi Spies are all covered in flour dust) Bot: We’re covered in flour. Geo: A-a-a-a-aaa… Milli: Uh oh. Duck and cover! (She and Bot both duck down) Geo: AAACHOOO!!!! (His big sneeze blows away all of the flour dust) (Milli and Bot get up) (Milli wipes a small flour dust spot off her ponytail away from Geo) Bot: Whoo! Sneezing Servers, that sneeze was even bigger than a Robot Sneeze. Geo: Sorry, guys. *sniff* Bot: It’s alright, Geo. It’s not your fault that you’re allergic to flour dust. Milli: “Allergic”? I thought flour dust makes him sneeze. Bot: Actually, Milli, that’s what allergic means. Milli: Oh, I get it, now. Into The Discovery Building of Fun UmiCar: *honks* Geo: What is it, UmiCar? (UmiCar uses one of his wheels to point ahead) (The spies look ahead) Bot: Uh oh! Look! (The screen shows the Umi-Clones driving into a big fun-looking building) Milli: *Gasps* The Umi-Clones are going into The Discovery Building of Fun! (The screen shows that UmiCar drove up to the building) Geo: Oh no! If they go in there with Trouble Rays, I can’t even think about the trouble they’ll cause there. Milli: Then we have to stop them before they do anything bad! Let’s go UmiCar! UmiCar: *Honks* *Whirls* (He drives into The Discovery Building of Fun) (Inside, they find three different entrances each with a different sign in front: Snowflake, Water drop, and Jungle Leaf) Geo: Look, there’s three different paths to go. The Umi-Clones must have gone down one of them. (Bot’s watch beeps) Bot: According to my Super Spy Watch, The Umi-Clones took the path that has a Snowflake over it. Which path has a Snowflake over it? That one, yeah. The Umi-Clones are in the Snow Room. Geo: This is a problem. UmiCar can’t drive on snow. UmiCar: *Honks* (A control panel appears to the right of his steering wheel) (The panel has a bunch of buttons that each have a picture of a different vehicle on it) Milli: Hey look, UmiCar has a control panel that can change his appearance. Bot: Good thinking, UmiCar. Now we need to push the button of the right vehicle. (The panel shows three of the buttons) Geo: Which vehicle does UmiCar need to be? A sled, a boat, or a crane? A sled, right. Activate UmiSled! (He pushes the button with a sled on it) (Umi-Car transforms into UmiSled) Awesome! Milli: Now that’s cool. Bot: Speaking of “cool”, the Snow Room is going to be really cold. Milli: Don’t worry, Bot. I can use my Super Spy Headband to give us snow gear that’s perfect for spies. Super Spy Headband, activate! (She touches her headband and it glows) (The headband’s Super Spy powers makes snow gear appear on the team) Geo: Whoa! Bot: Thanks, Milli. That was ‘cool’. *Chuckles* Get it? ‘Cool’? Huh? Geo: Oh, Bot. Okay, UmiSled, let’s go get those Umi-Clones! UmiSled: *Whirls* (He drives into the Snow Room) Ice Bows (The Snow Room has snow falling onto the snow-covered ground) (There are lots of snow hills, a snow path, and a giant ice bridge over a giant cliff halfway down the path) Milli: Whoa! The Snow Room sure is snowy. Geo: Do you see the Umi-Clones? (The screen shows CopyCar driving down the snow path far down the snow hill they are on top of) Yeah, there they are! Milli: Let’s get them. Bot: Hey, guys, let’s go down the hill. Geo: Good idea, Bot! We’ll be able catch-up to them instead of taking the path. Let’s go, UmiSled. UmiSled: *Whirls* (He drives down the hill) (The screen shows the Umi-Clones driving along) (They are all shivering) (They didn’t notice the Super Umizoomi Spies yet) Star: Brrr… This place is freezing. Lilly: You said it, Star. They hear voices that sound like someone’s having fun) Star: Do you guys hear that? Rob: Probably some kids sledding around here. (Star looks behind them and sees the Super Umizoomi Spies) Star: It’s Team “Gooey-Chewies”! Wait, that’s not right… Lilly: I thought they were called Team “Looney-Toonies”. Rob: Wait, “you-know-who” is coming this way? Star: Yeah, and their car can turn into a sled. Lilly: We can’t let them catch us! Star: What do we do? Rob: I know. (CopyCar drives over a big ice bridge) Let’s take away the ice bridge. They’ll never catch us if we do. (Copy-Car reaches the other side of the ice bridge) Lilly: Good idea, Rob. Star: Let’s do it! Rob: Okay. (He pulls out his…) Trouble-Dee-Trouble-Dee-Trouble Ray Break that ice bridge! (His ray zaps a green ray that covers the ice bridge) (The ice bridge cracks, breaks apart, and falls into the giant crack) (The screen shows the Super Umizoomi Spies and they are heading to where there was an ice bridge) (UmiSled screeches to a stop) Bot: Cracking Keyboards! The Umi-Clones destroyed the ice bridge, and now we can’t get across! (Rob yells out to them) Rob: That’s the point. Now you’ll never catch us now! See ya’ later, Team “Tippy Boonies”! To himself) Wait, that’s not it is it? (Yells) You guys know who you are! (CopyCar drives off) Geo: Is our team name that hard to say? Milli: I guess if you are one of the Umi-Clones. Bot: Now how are we supposed to get over this cliff? The bridge is destroyed. Geo: Don’t worry, Bot. If Super Spies don’t give up, Super Umizoomi Spies never give up! We just need to think. (The spies start to think) (Milli gets an idea) Milli: I know what to do! We can use, these! (She pulls out a plastic bag full of bows) Geo and Bot: Bows? Milli: Not just any bows, these are Pattern Bows. When the bows are organized in the right pattern, they’ll become a big bow bridge. Bot: Ooh! Geo: Let’s do it! Milli: Uh, guys, there’s one problem. The bows have to be the right pattern, or they won’t work. Geo: We know you can find the right pattern, Milli. Bot: Yeah, you’re great with patterns. Milli: Thanks, guys. (She hops out UmiSled and walks up to the cliff) Now, to make the right pattern, I gotta use my… (She jumps and spins around) (Her spy suit turns white and covered in a pattern of bows) Pattern Power! (The screen zooms in to show the right pattern of the Pattern Bows) Okay, the right pattern of the Pattern Bows goes like this: Pink, Orange, Red. That’s the pattern. Let’s do it! She tosses the bows onto the cliff in the right order and they float) Pink, Orange, Red, Pink, Orange, Red, Pink, Orange… What comes next? Red! It’s working! The bows are becoming a bridge. Let’s keep going. Pink, Orange, Red, Pink, Orange, Red, Pink… What comes next? Orange! And what comes last? Red! (The Pattern Bows stick to together and become a big bridge that goes to the other side) Milli jumps up and spins around) (Her outfit returns to her spy outfit) We did it, Umi-Friend! We made a new bridge. Thanks for your help. Geo: Way to go, Milli! Now we can get across the cliff. (Milli puts the rest of her bows away) (She hops in UmiSled) (A purple bows falls out of her bag and releases a smell) Bot: *Sniffs* Ugh! That stinks! (The Spies hold their noses) Geo: Pee-ew! What is that smell!? (Milli picks up the purple bow and holds her nose) (She presses a part of the bow and the stinky smell stops) Milli: My Stink Bow must have activated. It gives off a really stinky smell. Bot: Good thing you turned it off. Geo: Yeah, it smells like dirty socks with stinky cheese inside. Milli: I’m sure it will still come in handy. (She puts the bow away) Let’s just pretend that didn’t happened and get going. Geo: Let’s go, UmiSled. UmiSled: *Whirls* (He drives over the bridge and drives faster) (The spies soon find themselves outside the Snow Room) Finding the Right Room Bot: We made it through the Snow Room. But I didn’t see the Umi-Clones anywhere in there. Milli: They must have gone into one of these rooms. (The screen shows 3 entrances) (They each have their own sign: a star, a lion, and a dinosaur footprint) Bot: I think you’re right, Milli because my Super Spy Watch said that the Umi-Clones took the entrance with a lion on the sign. Which sign has a lion on it? That one, right! That’s the Africa Room. It’s going to be a wild safari in there. Geo: It looks like we need to transform UmiSled into UmiJeep. Milli: Great idea, Geo. (The screen shows the transformation panel) (Three of the buttons with different pictures of vehicles are shown) Geo: A jeep has big wheels and no top on it. Which button has a jeep on it? (The first button lights up) That one, yeah! (He pushes the button) (UmiSled transforms into UmiJeep) Alright! Let’s go! Bot: Not yet, Geo. It’s going to be hot in the Africa Room. We need the right gear. Milli: Leave that to me. Super Spy Headband, activate! (She presses on her headband) (It lights up and gives the spies special safari hats) Geo: Cool! Now let’s go, UmiJeep! UmiJeep: *Honks* *Whirls* (He drives into the Africa Room) Milli: (off-screen) Watch out, Umi-Clones! ‘Cause here comes the Super Umizoomi Spies! {To Be Continued} Category:Transcripts Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chameleon Cove Category:Fanfiction